Blonde Ambition
by sara-cupcaked
Summary: A little confidence was all she needed.


**Title: **Blonde Ambition  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI :(  
**Beta:** GER  
**Notes: **I wanted to have another go at humour, and this was actually an abandoned story. My very insistant beta wanted to read it, and he gave me the green light. So if it's bad, blame him! :D Kidding, but enjoy!

Please R&R, I want to know how I can improve :)

* * *

**Blonde Ambition**

"Face it, you guys _lost_," Nick said smirking, emphasizing on 'lost'.

"Technically, we were right either way." Sara shot back, starting to squirm.

"Nope. You specifically said that Matt Horne was the one who stole John Maynard's car, not Drew Horne." Greg said gleefully, almost jumping up and down.

"Greg, they're identical twins! And you guys said that a random guy who was their gardener did it!" Catherine screamed, even though she knew the both of them were done for.

"Come on now, let's go," Warrick urged as the guys pushed the girls into the Denali, albeit gently. They headed onto the freeway, and Sara's mind was running too fast to comprehend.

"Grissom is going to be in for the shock of his life," Sara whispered to herself, cringing at the thought. He had left five days ago to attend a conference down in New York, and was bound to be back any day now.

Catherine looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. Everyone knew Sara was the least out-going person on the team, and she had a feeling what the guys were about to do to them would be permanent.

At least for several months.

Nick parked the car outside a flashy salon, and Warrick ushered them inside, oblivious to Greg's insane grin.

"Antonio? These ladies are in for a makeover," Warrick called out in the tangerine-scented waiting lounge, laughing at the sight of Catherine and Sara's face.

A man emerged from the modern screen door, tall and blonde. "Pretty, pretty people. You're so lucky, working with them!" He said to Sara and Catherine, who both gave him a weak smile. "So how can I assist you?" he said, asking Greg.

"Swap their hair styles around! Sara goes golden blonde with super straight hair, and Catherine goes dark with wavy mahogany tresses." Greg exclaimed, as if Christmas had arrived early.

Antonio smiled. "I'm going to have so much fun! Mika! Svetlana! I need you to prep these ladies!" he shouted over their heads, while Sara and Catherine groaned as they were pushed into two black vinyl salon chairs.

Two and a half hours later, they were still sitting in those vinyl chairs, backs towards the mirrors.

"One," Nick said grinning.

"Two," Warrick said evilly.

"Three!" Greg shouted, turning their chairs around to face the mirrors.

"Oh my god." Catherine exclaimed, touching her once blonde hair. They were now a chocolate brown, complete with Sara worthy waves in them. Not to mention they were two and a half inches shorter than before.

Sara however, was speechless. She hardly ever got her hair trimmed, let alone to be dyed blonde with golden highlights, straight as can be. Her eyebrows had also been dyed, to her horror.

"I look like Barbie." she said horrified, swishing her head side-by-side as though the colours would just melt off.

They didn't and everyone laughed, including Catherine.

"You know, you actually look good." Greg said raising his eyebrows, giving her the look.

All Sara could do was groan and squeeze her eyes shut.

"And from the back, you guys look like each other!" Nick cried out excitedly, stating the obvious. Catherine glared daggers at him and he was smart enough to get the hint.

"It's not over yet, ladies. You still have to settle the bill," Warrick pointed out to the slips on the table. Everyone crowded around the table and no one knew who gasped the loudest, Sara or Catherine.

Grissom entered the lab, feeling drowsy after that very long flight. He had come straight from the airport, not bothering with a shower. He spotted Sara's back, or so he thought.

"Hey Sara, how has the –" but stopped as she turned around. The air pressure must have messed his brain up, because this person had Sara's hair, but Catherine's face.

Catherine almost burst out laughing at the sight of Grissom's confused look. "Welcome back, Gil. Oh, and wait till you see Sara." she guffawed.

Grissom felt a knot of unknown emotions, all knitted up and impossible to separate. He had been thinking of Sara the entire time he was away, and was wondering what to expect. He turned the corner and literally felt his jaw hit the floor.

He was stunned speechless, knocked breathless.

Sara stood right across him, looking as beautiful as ever, but newly improved with her blonde hair. 'Her eyes definitely pop more now,' he thought to himself and he closed his mouth.

"Hey, Grissom…" she greeted him, twirling her used-to-be-brown hair around her index finger nervously.

He smiled at her; she was stunning. "Hey."

Sara felt confused. He didn't look all that shocked, and she had actually received a number of compliments in the lab for her new hairstyle. She felt confident, and she was sure it was caused by her new look. Or maybe it was just the chemicals seeping into her brain because suddenly she felt daring, more daring than ever.

"I missed you." she said firmly, without missing a beat, blonde hair shining unshamefully.

Grissom grinned, this new Sara was refreshing. "I've got so much to tell you about my trip. How about we go out tonight…?"

Sara nodded, stunned. Her ploy had worked. 'Maybe blondes _**do**_ have more fun,' she thought to herself as she turned around to walk away, a radiant smile on her lips.


End file.
